Dressed to Kill - Conris
by Holtzmanned
Summary: Griffin just moved to Baton Rouge from England because of his dad's job. He's a guitarist, he met Xander who's a drummer and they decided to make their own band in Barden. Still, Griffin is finding someone who has the same interests as his and then he met someone just in time before he gave up finding that someone and he didn't expect anything to happen.


_You're always dressed to kill_

 _And you feel like you owe it to the world_

 _But you owe it to yourself_

 _And you're, you're not here_

 _And I can't stop pretending that you're forever mine_

* * *

 **Griffin Harris's POV**

Moving into Louisiana and I'm not used to the States as I was before. My dad was promoted here to the old country so we were forced to move in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. We came from England, but I'm actually 85% American than I am English. My mom's half-English while my dad's full American. I play lead guitar with my (old) punk band, Berserkers. I quitted my band when we were about to move to US, which made them really pissed at me for leaving the band before we were going to be a big hit. Sure, we had a lot of gigs and I'm the primary lyricist and composer and I wrote pre-written songs.

I'm 20 and my parents made me go to an American university, called Barden University. Tomorrow was my first day there; I was going to start a new life. I don't mainly know the American traditions no more since I lived in England since I was 6 years old. I don't know how American freshmen and seniors live life, like English freshmen does.

* * *

September 4,

Moving into the wilderness of the States, or so called an American University. I heard in a lot of American movies that the students in America are crazy as hell, and I was so scared what might happen to me this school year, I hope I can find a new band as well here. Says in my enrollment paper that my dorm roommate is named, Alexander Devon J. Nikolson. He has a really nice name, I have to admit. I heard that Barden has a lot of a capella groups, so I don't know about making pop punk bands here.

Waving my goodbye to mom and dad as I got my bag and guitar and put headphones on and listened to my favorite band. I hummed as I was walking to my dorm room, and when I was there I saw Alexander there. He's a well-built guy, blonde, grey eyes and he was doing tricks with a drumstick. Yeah, I think he's a drummer, thank God. As soon as he heard the door creek, he instantly stood up and greeted me with a sincere smile, "Hey, you must be Griffin Harris." Woah, he memorized my name. "I'm Alexander Nickolson, call me Xander."

"Hey Xander, thanks for memorizing my name that fast," I snickered.

"Well yeah, I'm fast at memorizing stuff," he replied.

"That could be useful for examinations," I said as I unpacked my bags and put my guitar on top of my bed.

"You're a guitarist?" asked Xander while I turned to him and nodded with a smile.

"That's cool, we could make up our own band," he asked which caught my attention pretty quick before I could even respond he added, "You know this university only has a capella groups so it would be awesome if Barden had their own band. What music are you into?"

"Pop Punk," I simply said.

"Really? That's awesome, dude. Though it may be my second favorite genre, mine is Classic Rock."

"Awesome taste of music, I see. What's your favorite band?" I asked, already knowing my roommate that fast.

"A lot so far. I mostly like Led Zeppelin, ACDC," he answered. "What's your favorite band?"

"NFG," I answered. Okay wait, I never actually know someone who knows my favorite band, I've been finding that one person who knows my favorite band without me telling them. My friends know them just because I told them to listen to them. This might be the year I will find someone who knows NFG. I just hope, I've been finding that person in my whole life.

"Who are they?" Xander asked, ruining my expectations maybe I shouldn't expect much.

I sighed, "New Found Glory."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know them," he frowned.

"Try listening to them, they make amazing lyrics," I winked.

"Okay, I'll try. If I liked them, then we should make a band and cover our favorite band's songs!"

"That's awesome. Hey, wanna go to the Activities Fair? Maybe, we'll find our bassist, vocalist or another guitarist?"

"Sure," he got up and made a come here gesture. "Let's go!"

Hanging out with Xander was like my old best friend, Derek. He also liked pop punk yet he didn't also know who NFG was before I introduced them to him. Liking an underrated band sucks but also good because less fans in concerts and less people in M&G but I still want to know that someone.

"I guess we might not find our full band today," Xander frowned.

"Hey, think positive. Look, finding the band and being a big hit are the hardest things to be in a band. Who knows? Come on, let's check out the activites."

We strolled around the fair for like 1 and a half hour but none of the clubs interest us. My ideal club was to be in a band and have gigs at the University but you know, our band only consists of 2 people, a drummer and a guitarist. Xander excused himself to go back to the dorm and take a nap while I sat on the grass and listening to Dressed to Kill. God, this song is one of their best hits. Try listening to them too.

Laying down the grass, I closed my eyes. I was also humming simultaneously. Silently singing the lyrics until on the middle of the song I was blocked by a shadow. It felt like a shadow then I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I have to admit that I liked some girls in the past but this girl hit me like a big double-decker bus. She was smiling, even she was blocking the sun I already saw her blue eyes I could stare at forever. Her brown hair matches her perfectly. Now, I realized that I spaced out and she was saying something.

"Hey!" she woke me up though I can't hear her that much because of my music.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," I smiled as I sat down, paused my music and removed my headphones from my ear.

"I overheard what you were listening to," she said.

"Woah, that far? You can hear my headphones?"

"Yeah, it was actually pretty audible from that far. Is the volume maxed out or what?"

"I have to admit it was since I was thinking so much, thinking about food," she giggled and I smiled.

"Doesn't that hurt your ears?"

"Nah, I've heard worse, don't worry about me I'm used to it," I said as I realized when she said she overheard the song. "Wait, did you come near me just to tell that my music was so audible or something?"

"I know the song," she said and with that I'm being so close to love her already. Wait what?

"You know the song?!" I asked excitedly. "Then what is it?"

"Dressed to Kill," she responded and looked at me then smiled. "New Found Glory." And with that I just met the best person I could ever meet, I wasn't expecting people to just come near me and just say, 'Hey, I know that band' because it never happens and I'm sad because it doesn't but this girl made me love her so much like more than life. I wanted to be best friends with her, I wanted to know her more, I want her to be part of the band if she's a singer or plays instruments. I don't care what will happen this school year because she already made it.

"Dude!" she yelled while I shook my head. She chuckled, "Why do you always space out?"

"I don't always, okay? It's just that I never met someone who knows NFG because dude, it's my favorite band along they make my favorite songs. I gotta know your name and I shall befriend you!"

She chuckled, "Stacie Conrad."

"Griffin Harris," I smiled. "Is NFG your favorite band?"

"Heck yeah! And yeah, I also never met someone who knows them."

"I know right, it sucks. Anyway, are you interested in joining a band? Me and my roommate are planning to make a band but—"

"I can't – I'm sorry," she said. "I'm already in an a capella group, the Bellas."

"Oh. That's pretty cool though but can we like sing together sometimes with NFG songs? It would be pretty cool, you're pretty cool."

She smiled and was about to answer when she got a phone call. "Uh, wait, sorry."

"Ah okay. I'll be there, where is it?" she said through the phone. "Sure, I'll be there pronto. No, no, I'm not having sex right now." Then she laughed. "Shut up, Beca. Now stop with your funny business and I'll be there. Wait, can bring someone over? Really? Yes! Thanks Becs, you're the best!" then she hung up.

'I'm not having sex right now'? Oh no, this might not be good.

"Hey Griff, wanna come with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up without knowing where we will go.

Arriving at a room, I guess it's like a rehearsal room. Inside it there were girls, and I was the only boy there. Some girls were looking at us awkwardly while some was using their phone.

"Hey guys!" Stacie greeted them while they just awkwardly wave.

They were whispering something, I think they think I was one of Stacie's recent hook-ups.

"You're all crazy guys! I just want you to meet him. And no, we didn't have sex. Don't worry about me. I'm done with that crap for a while." Stacie rolled her eyes. "This is Griffin Harris."

Then the girls removed their "awkwardness" and said hellos to me while I said hi back.

"So Griffin, do you want to be here for a while or you just wanna be with Stacie?" a short brunette said and laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You can be here for a while if you want or just leave if you'd like. I bet Stacie forced you to come with her."

"Oh well, she didn't and I'll be here for a while if you guys don't mind," I awkwardly smiled.

"Sure, why not? We won't mind. I'm Beca, by the way." The short brunette interjected. "This is Chloe," pointing to the redhead, "Cynthia Rose," the girl with short shaved hair. "Fat Amy," obviously. "Ashley, Jessica, Lily, Denise." And the list goes on.

"Hi everybody," I just awkwardly said.

Stacie sighed, "Griff is no ordinary guy, that's why I invited him here."

"Well I have to admit, he's pretty good looking," Fat Amy said and I saw Stacie nodded.

I kind of blushed when I heard that, I had some people commenting on my looks but I'm not used to it here.

"I like your accent by the way," the redhead with insanely blue eyes said, I think her name was Chloe.

"Thanks, I'm from England."

"That's awesome," Chloe said. "Hey Stacie, don't just have sex with this guy and leave him later because he seems like he's worth keeping."

Stacie mouthed words I didn't get to read properly but I saw Chloe shutting herself up.

I was kept in the whole Bellas rehearsal, they didn't practice anything it was like a get together or something but I feel like Stacie glanced at me every minute. After the rehearsal, Stacie called me and she asked me to take her to her dorm.

When we finally had some alone time together she said a lot of things, "Hey look, I think you might be turned off right now when you heard that I had a lot of sex. Don't worry, I won't screw you, it's not my thing for now. I actually think that you're a guy worth keeping. I want to know you more, you know since we have the same favorite band, I don't have any guys who know them but I'm glad I met you."

I smiled, "I want to get to know you too."

"Are you just saying that to get in my pants?" She said.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, I'm not that type of guy. And plus, you might be shocked that the fact I'm still virgin."

"It was a joke but really? I'm glad you're keeping it safe," she told me. "I lost my virginity by accident and with that I've been careless when I was 17, I had a lot of sexual partners, some wanted to hook-up with me again but I didn't want to so.. I'm just glad that you take care of it. I think you got turned off by me."

"I don't, I just wanna know if you still have the 'addiction'."

"I don't screw that much anymore, don't worry I changed," she smiled. "Hey, I gotta sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then? I'm excited to get to know you."

"Same here, well sweet dreams," I told her as she smiled and went inside her room.

* * *

 _Have I waited too long?_

 _Have I waited that someone?_

 _Have I waited too long?_

 _To see you!_

 _Hit or Miss by New Found Glory_

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all like this fan fiction I made up, and yes NFG is a real band so you should go ahead and listen to them if you like pop punk. Anyway, this is dedicated to my cousin since we shared ideas for this one. Oh well, ConRis and BeChloe for life! Tell me if I should make more! Favorites, follows and review would be very appreciated, it tells me to write more! Thanks guys! See ya! I will make a BeChloe fic based on this song because I love it so much (haha sorry)_**


End file.
